


[AS]铃木太阳的忧郁

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Aiba Masaki





	[AS]铃木太阳的忧郁

铃木太阳是因为追逐乱跑的小朋友结果不小心从滑梯上摔下弄得小腿出血才住院的。  
他可不是为了和那个和尖端医疗中心的橘医生打赌输了跑来外科轮班的波多野卓巳相遇而住院的。  
然而天意好似他没参演的剧本，生生将他们两个放进了同个时空，并且让他饱受那个看起来很好人笑起来很天使实际上并非如此的医生每天言语捶打，痛不欲生。

“好厉害啊，铃木老师的溜肩。”  
“没关系！因为铃木老师你身体很硬所以意外地伤口不深。”  
“铃木老师是可爱的娃娃脸呢……我小时候好像曾经把你塞到过自己的被子里！”

……没有！不会的！我那时候还远没有出生！  
而且塞进被子里是要做什么！你要是在我的班上我就——我就——！  
我就了半天也没有想出自己能拿幼儿版本的波多野怎么办，波多野卓巳的那双眼睛闪亮亮，说出来的话也坦坦荡荡，每一句都像含糖的冰雹，砸在铃木太阳的心上。  
把一颗心砸得冰冰凉，却覆盖着一层甜蜜的糖霜。  
太复杂了，心情上而言。

“不想见他！”  
铃木太阳苦恼地撅着嘴，将脑袋埋在枕头下面，过一会儿露出两只眼睛，瞄一眼墙上的挂钟。  
两点四十五分。  
理论上波多野这个时候不会前来查房，毕竟午后三点吃甜品是波多野卓巳人生的基石，帝都大中心医院的魔幻传说，就算只在这里住了三天，铃木太阳也不可避免地知道了这一点。  
但最近，波多野开始端着甜点进驻这间暂时除了铃木太阳之外其他人均已出院的病房，并且一呆一下午。  
你们帝都大，就这么闲吗……

护士先进来了。  
“嘛，铃木君，医生说他——”  
“啊——也不想听他说！波多野那家伙其实就是在针对我吧？就是这样吧？！”  
小护士托着消炎针的托盘和换药用的纱布看着床上的被子球，她将托盘放在床头柜上，见铃木太阳飞速地将头埋回枕头下面，忍着笑摇摇头。  
“其实……”  
她正要开口，有人无声地拍了拍她的肩膀，她回头，波多野叼着吃布丁用的塑料小勺子，对着她微妙地wink了一下。  
小护士在满脑子“那到底是不是个wink还是那是个坏笑”的纠结中默默离开了，时钟即将指向三点的时候，铃木太阳感觉到有人掀开了他用来当做堡垒抵抗波多野卓巳的被子。

他睁开眼睛转过头，看到波多野就这样钻了进来。  
敌人长驱直入，一把掀掉了被子。  
铃木太阳像是被丢到太阳底下的吸血鬼那样大叫起来。  
波多野的动作干净利落，手上还捧着一盒布丁。

“下午好，小太阳。”  
波多野的表情毫无波动，笑眯眯地舀一勺布丁送到他嘴边，“来，冷静点，啊。”  
备受惊吓到呆呆听话，铃木太阳把布丁吃下去，波多野满意地眯着眼睛。

“去消化科找栗原发现他最近休假了，但是遇见了一个长得和栗原还有小太阳你都很像的小少爷。”  
波多野吃一口布丁，满足地长叹，“不愧是御村家，连布丁都做得很好吃！”

铃木太阳欲哭无泪。  
“你来干什么？”

波多野弯下腰，推了推不存在的眼镜，对着铃木太阳，语气谦和，唇角带笑。  
“这都看不出来，小太阳你是不是摔到头了？”  
……到底为什么要模仿那部大热剧集里的毒舌执事啊？  
硬要说的话那个一着急嘴就变菱形的笨蛋警察更适合你。  
铃木太阳在心底默默吐槽，嘴上还是很老实地拒绝说话。

波多野眨眨眼睛，忽然直起身子，拉远了距离。  
他的语气平静，充满了医生的专业素养，和刚才判若两人。

“我来给你打针。”  
他起身，将空掉的布丁盒子丢掉。  
“然后给你的小腿换药。”  
他微笑着看向坐在床上，此刻比刚才更僵硬和手足无措的铃木太阳。

“……你来？”  
铃木太阳眨眨眼睛，表情不安。  
“是啊，我是你的担当医嘛。”  
波多野利落地敲开小药瓶，准备好注射器。  
铃木太阳吞咽了一下。  
“你给人打过针吗？”  
他问。  
波多野卓巳嘴角抽动了一下。

牙白。  
说过头了，他好像在生气。  
可人家只是希望可以稍微扳回一城！  
铃木太阳默默将被子拉到胸口，又被波多野一把扯了下去。

“来，把裤子脱掉。”  
波多野手上拿着注射器，微笑着。

……牙白。  
他好像超生气。

铃木太阳默默地翻过身，将裤子往下拉一点，露出腰窝和臀缝。  
他圆融漂亮的臀线在条纹睡裤下面若隐若现，后腰和背的肌肉流畅舒展，发尾毛茸茸地，挡住他的脖颈。  
因为紧张，他深吸一口气，用鼻子慢慢呼出来，发出嗯的长音。  
善良的，元气的，像是一块奶糖一样的铃木太阳，这样看起来，有种凌乱的色情。

他紧紧闭着眼睛，等着针头扎入的痛感，可久久没来。  
“牙白……”  
听见注射器被放回盘子里的轻响，他还没来得及动，就被人从背后按住，压在了床上。  
“虽说我是比较喜欢胸没错……”  
波多野卓巳压低的声音传入他的耳朵，然后，他感觉到潮湿温热的触感。

“你……！！”  
波多野在舔舐他的腰窝，爱不释手似的，又像是无所谓的嬉闹似的，手掌托着他的后臀，缓慢地揉弄。  
铃木太阳忍不住发出一声呻吟，波多野小心避开了他受伤的那条腿，换言之他能活动的另一条腿被波多野牢牢地压制着。  
他完全受波多野的掌控了，而波多野仿佛对他充满好奇和趣味，嘴唇吮吻的地方渐渐向下。  
被人用舌头拨弄臀肉的感觉十足羞耻，然而妙不可言，尤其是那个人还充满享受地偶尔发出哼鸣，不时还玩笑似的吸吮一下，拍打拍打，仿佛他们兴致勃勃地做着情人之间最亲密无间的事情。  
并且接下来，更有趣的一切才正要开始。

“你在干什么？”  
铃木太阳发现自己声音都在发抖了。  
一半是紧张，一半是他不想承认的情欲。

波多野嗯了一声，仿佛在思考。  
“我在对我的病人性骚扰。”  
铃木太阳回头，看见波多野，对方的语气坦荡荡，眼睛仍然闪亮。

……告你啊？  
他还没开口，就被波多野拉起来，转了个身，叉开腿坐在了波多野身上。  
“要告我吗？”  
波多野仰头看他，手指揉弄他后颈的头发，像是引导又像是诱哄，让他低头来接吻。  
他莫名其妙被波多野微笑的样子诱惑，低下头去被衔住了下唇深吻到窒息，张开了嘴让对方的舌头伸进来搅动，口水沿着唇角滑下去。  
他们的阴茎隔着裤子贴在一起，感觉到压迫的铃木太阳全身羞耻得发烫，嗯嗯唔唔地说不出话来。

他自然知道对方勃起了，而他的，拜波多野之前让他把睡裤往下扯所赐，几乎已经从睡裤的边角露出了顶端。  
更色情了，更羞耻了，可是更兴奋了，尤其是波多野低下头看了一眼，然后笑出来，弯起那双圆眼睛诚心实意地夸奖他的时候。  
“好厉害啊，小太阳可一点也不小。”  
铃木太阳想找个地方扎扎实实地害羞五分钟，可波多野将被子全部推倒了铃木太阳的身后，枕头压在下面。  
下午三点的天光照着，宽大得挂在肩上就半溜下去的病号服和褪到脚踝挂着的裤子遮不住铃木太阳的身体和他已经有些泛红的脸，还有满是欲念的眼睛。

他还有哪里可躲呢？  
年轻的幼稚园教师，最终将脸埋在了罪魁祸首的肩窝。  
是不好意思，不甘心还是撒娇，已经混在一起分不清楚了。  
头刚刚靠过去就很快被推开，上半身仰着靠在堆在床头的被子上。  
铃木太阳的腿被波多野朝着两边压，压到动不了的地步。

两相对望，铃木太阳伸手揪一揪波多野的头发。  
“不……不打针了吗？”  
铃木太阳不知道自己为什么要问这个。  
波多野凑过来，黏糊糊的吻他，啃咬他的脖颈，在他的乳头上含了一口。  
“不着急。”  
波多野的声音有点哑，“现在是，甜点时间。”

他温暖的手指顺着铃木太阳的后背，扶住了他的脖颈，自己弯下身，张嘴含住了那顶端。  
铃木太阳看着波多野用舌头一点一点，将睡裤推下去，直到露出完整的囊袋，和整个的勃起。  
下午的阳光太亮了，看得太清楚了，柔软的皮肤被舔舐而过，不时还被舌头卷过一回，铃木太阳呼吸都急。  
“哈啊……唔……”  
简直是天堂，简直是酷刑。  
波多野浅色的柔软嘴唇，含弄着，在那里打着圈。

铃木太阳仰起脸，微微张开嘴喘息，眼睛半开半阖，他想要抬手捂住自己的嘴巴以免发出什么太要命的声音，可波多野握住了他的手腕。  
波多野张开嘴，让顶端顺着自己一侧的口腔滑进去，前部抵着湿滑的内壁，舌头在旁边滑动。他轻轻吸了一下，就感觉到铃木太阳大腿内侧的抽动。  
呻吟的声音几乎是无助的，叫人心痒。  
铃木太阳全身都软了，除了那里。  
于是波多野含得更深，动得更快，私处的毛蹭在脸颊上微微地痒，可皮肤细腻得不可思议。铃木太阳的腿在不自觉地夹他的头，断断续续地叫他的名字，呼吸中几乎像是要哭了。  
想真的弄哭他，于是毫不犹豫地做了几个深喉。  
波多野抬眼看，射精之后的可爱的幼师从脖颈到上半身全都泛着红，出了一层薄汗，胸口剧烈地起伏着。他背靠着被子山，手指揪住枕头的边角，随着他的动作，微微地发着抖。  
眼泪顺着长长的眼角滑落下来，和鬓角的汗混在一起。  
波多野轻轻将他吐出来，抬起身子，将铃木太阳的上半身捞回自己面前。

年轻的幼师低下头，眼神有些茫然，有些焦灼，波多野身上没有了白大褂，只有一件浅蓝的衬衫，袖子挽到手肘，露出漂亮的手臂肌肉线条。  
他揽着铃木太阳的后背，手指往深处探过去。  
铃木太阳不安地动了一下，稍稍抬起腿，那个人的手指，就已经抵在了入口，暧昧地按着。

“舒服吗？”  
波多野笑，仰起头，像是在期待一个吻。  
他汗湿的黑发全部捋到脑后，阳光照在他的脸上，铃木太阳这才注意到对方的脸颊也发烫发红，他想起刚才在高潮的恍惚中波多野的声音，不自觉地又心跳加速。他还想要，不只是想要波多野含他，铃木太阳没说话，只是稍稍抬起身子，让对方的手指，动得更加顺畅一些。

“舒服的。”  
诚实的年轻人，得到一个深吻作为奖励，波多野从柜子上够过来一瓶甘油，倒了一些在手上，替他扩张。  
太舒服了，腿都支撑不住，又开始发软，波多野在抿他的耳垂，两个人都是滚烫，想往下坐，就被波多野的手托住臀，那人一边扩张一边揉他，揉得他再一次挺立起来，头靠着他的头喘息。

“你……你快点。”  
手指搅动的水声叫人脸红心跳，唇舌纠缠时漏出的细碎呻吟，就像化在了他们之间，将他们黏在一起。  
“难受……医生，你不难受吗？”  
铃木太阳将手伸下去，握住波多野，上下动作。  
波多野深深吸气，手指不受控制地动了动，铃木太阳发出一声短暂的呻吟，粘腻的鼻音和吸气声在房间里显得很响，他被波多野放倒在床上仰躺着，波多野凑近了吻他。

“虽然顺序反了。”  
波多野说，抵着那个湿软的入口，一点点插入，铃木太阳的手拽着他浅蓝色衬衫的边角，眼神被快感煎熬得朦朦胧胧。  
“我们交往好不好？”  
他没入对方的身体，抓着铃木太阳的小臂，让他扣住自己的脖颈，牢牢抱着。  
那小臂无力而沉重，铃木太阳在他耳边呻吟喘息，随着他的进进出出而挣动，一时像是承受不了似的想要跑远，一时想要更加更加地迎合。波多野按着铃木太阳轮廓分明的腹肌，一次又一次深深地没入，他低下头，汗湿的刘海随着他的动作落到额前，铃木太阳的话全被他的抽插打碎了变成片段，到最后终于不耐烦。

“医生。”  
铃木太阳的腿，夹住了他的腰，他喘息着，单手抱着波多野的肩背，嘴唇蹭着波多野的唇角，呼出的热气，就打在波多野脸颊上。  
“告诉我，你对其他人，也是这样吗？”

比如其他科室的栗原医生。  
刚刚给你布丁的御村少爷。  
还有那个虽然不知道和你有什么渊源的毒舌执事。

“不是哟。”  
波多野说，用力地往前挺了一下，在铃木太阳忍不住张开嘴的瞬间，深深吻他。  
觉得你可爱所以像个小学生一样地调戏你。  
每天下午冒着被橘和高木抱怨加责备的风险捧着小蛋糕来和你一起吃。  
还有看到你的身体，完全迷恋上于是失控变成现在这样。  
这些事情。  
“都只是……因为是你。”  
我的小太阳。  
他抚着铃木太阳的脸颊，亲吻他，更多地深入他，捣弄他，直到他压低了声音，哑哑地叫着射出来。  
直到他也射在铃木太阳体内。  
“现在，我……”

今日502病室被病人自己堵上了门。  
波多野卓巳站在门外，里面是扒着门上面的小玻璃窗，露出半张脸和他对视，一脸委屈和抗拒的铃木太阳。  
“让我进去啊，小太阳，你又该换药了。”  
波多野好脾气地吃着草莓蛋糕卷说。

“……我不想看见你！”  
铃木太阳扶着腰捂着屁股。  
“你居然……一完了就给我打针！！”  
他欲哭无泪。  
“在我毫无防备的时候！”  
“痛死我了！”

怎么会喜欢上这样的家伙？  
这样的男朋友丢掉算了！  
铃木太阳低头酝酿了一下，再抬头准备隔着门控诉波多野时，发现人不见了。  
再回头，波多野从阳台施施然走进来。

“我从501的窗台上翻过来了！”  
波多野卓巳欢快地说，手上还是稳稳地端着草莓蛋糕和医疗托盘。  
“亲爱的，你想要先打针，先换药，还是先做一点有趣的事情？”  
他歪了歪头。  
“……都不想！！！”  
波多野眯了眯眼睛，放下了蛋糕，露出医者微笑。  
“那么，你已经失去你的Last hope了。”

“……那又是什么啊？？！”

尖端医疗中心，惯例的圆桌会议，橘整理着桌上的病历，高木凑过来，压低了声音笑。  
“最近江湖郎中效率很高啊，一开完会就跑了，外科很忙？”  
橘撇撇嘴，从护士那里听来的小道消息让她颇为哭笑不得。  
高木还在继续追问。

“所以他到底什么时候才要正式回来？”  
年轻的女医生叹口气，脸上还是没有表情。  
“不回来了，下午的门诊都是你做，高木。”  
“诶————————？！”

谈恋爱的人哪有那么快回来。  
橘在心底说。


End file.
